


Villianstruck

by subjuggies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, all villians against the postscratch kids/trolls, based on @aradialeijon's tiktok, theyre, where
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjuggies/pseuds/subjuggies
Summary: basically the trolls are al bad.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 3





	1. nepy: antoganize and manipurlize trezi

Terezi: H3H3H3H3H3H3  
Terezi: 4H3M  
Terezi: 1M S1ST3R T3R3Z1 PYROP3  
Terezi: 1M H3R3 TO PR34CH TH3 SUFF3R3RS WORDS


	2. nepreta: wait no uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um

geniunc4ly ryuy uiytiu yuuyiuyt iytiuty yutiyutyut yutytiu buyyyhj yummmmmmmmmmyy bjhhuhuuhuh


End file.
